Brokenhearted?
by KateSutherland
Summary: Puck tries to get Rachael to see sense in the aftermath of 'Bad Reputation' because who needs Jesse St James anyway? Please read and review! Rated T for language...it DOES have Puck in it afterall


**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing (though if Puck was for sale...)**

**Broken-hearted? A Puckleberry Fanfic**

Puck looked at Rachael leaning against her locker, eyes screwed shut, tears cascading down her cheeks and his heart clenched. The guilt was written over her face and he hated it. Jesse St James had no right to call her on anything, to make her feel bad for anything. He moved towards her slowly, standing in front of her and blocking her from the rest of the student body as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Berry," his hand went round her back as he led her to the door, "truck's this way." Rachael sniffled slightly but didn't argue, letting Puck lead her out of the school as she sobbed quietly. He opened the door to his truck and glared down some creep who pointed towards her laughing, as Rachael climbed in his struck he raised a casual finger to him behind her back,

He jogged to his side and climbed in next to her, starting the engine he pulled her to him and headed for the exit of the parking lot. Five minutes later he pulled into the deserted car park of the local park and turned if the engine, turning towards her.

"All right Berry that's enough." She looked up her face a picture of confusion.

"What?"

"I said that's enough!" He slowly brought a hand to her face, "We can't cry every time the shit comes out, God knows then I'd be crying most of the time."

"But I broke his heart," She hiccuped helplessly. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I hardly think so. So maybe you embarrassed him a little, but he totally deserved it. He only had a stick up his ass cause you beat him to the crunch and thank God you did!"

"What?" She was confused again.

"He was biding his time Berry, he was going to double cross us at sectionals. Everyone could see it." Puck assured her.

"No, no he wasn't he, he liked me. He left vocal adrenaline for me! Didn't you see? He really wanted me! I know he did."

"Uh, shit Berry, I didn't want to tell you this but he was still rehearsing with them." Her sobbing stopped abruptly and her mouth dropped.

"How would _you _know that?" She looked furious and she pulled back further to look in his eyes. "You couldn't know _that!_"

"Rach, I play sport." He stated as though that explained everything.

"So," she demanded almost screeching "What does _that _have to do with _anything!"_

"Well," he tried to stay calm and spoke in what he thought was a soothing tone, "We play against other schools, like his school sometimes. And some of the guys in the other team were provoking us, you know smack talk? And they just, they mentioned something..." He trailed of nervously under her cold glare.

"Mentioned what _Noah?_" She moved forward slightly, getting slightly in his face.

"Whoa Crazy, calm it down a little there. Don't shoot the poor bastard delivering the bad news alright, shoot the ass-hole who did the crime alright? They just mentioned they were going to enjoy taking us down in more than just sport now, and I just said it was a shame we'd snagged their secret weapon and they said that I didn't know the half of it and that you, em, that you had been misled, em slightly by there – Berry, it doesn't inspire confidence when you come towards me with that look OK? Lets back off a little!"

She didn't. "And _what _did _you_ do? _Why _did you not immediately come to me with this news? Did you never think to mention that my boyfriend was only with me for my musical ability and inside information into my Glee club." Puck wasn't gonna lie, the freaky way she shrieked slightly on "Glee club" way scary.

"Emm..well obviously I considered it but I was worried," He gulped "that you wouldn't take it very well, I thought you might get a little well upset."

She threw her head back and laughed in a way Puck could only describe as manically "Upset!" She shrieked "You thought I'd get _upset_!" He nodded "Why? Why would I possibly get upset? I am _perfectly calm_!" He gulped and nodded again.

"Well I, of course, emm, can see where you're coming from but well, I didn't want to take that chance." Puck gulped again and looked to the side nervously.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Noah Puckerman!" Puck's head whipped round. He took her in, hands on her hips and lips pursed and let out an unbidden laugh. "Oh great! Now you're laughing at my misfortune you deplorable, miscreant!" She huffed, sliding across the cab of the truck and heading to the door.

"No, no, Berry" he growled placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back to his side, "That is not what I'm doing or saying, "Listen I didn't tell you because I had a game plan."

"A game plan?"

"Yeah, I was going to sort it, I kind of figured that if I just waited a bit you'd get over him, I mean no offence Crazy but dude was the male equivalent of you – that's just wrong. Why do you think I moved that stupid Glist off your locker? I'm being a man, someone you can, well someone, you'd be proud of." Rachael frowned slightly taking Noah's nervous demeanour in.

"But why would you care if I was proud of you or not? You have Quinn, you _love _Quinn."

"No!" Puck laughed "I only told you that cause you were fucking breaking up with me OK? I couldn't let you ruin my reputation completely, first I date you and then you break my heart? I don't fuckin' think so!"

"I broke your heart?" She murmured softly a hand going to his cheek, "But Noah I was being noble! I was letting you go. I didn't want you to feel pressured into staying with me. I meant what I said I want everything too much and I didn't want you to get dragged into that with me. I wanted you to be free to have Quinn if you wanted her and now you tell me you didn't want her all along? That this was all over the baby? Couldn't you have said something sooner? Maybe given me a heads up that my life was careering suddenly in the wrong direction and I'd been where I supposed to be at this stage in my romantic development months ago?"

"Emm...I didn't understand most of what you just said but now we've got this all sorted you wanna make out? Catch you up on all the Puckerone you've been missing?" Puck said leering and leaning towards Rachael when a hand was smacked unceremoniously onto his mouth.

"I don't think so Noah Puckerman! You think I am willing to put to rest months of emotional disquiet by simply making out with you! Hardly. No romantic exchanges or promises? I don't think so. I believe we should firm up what we are before we move onto what we are doing."

"Romantic exchanges Berry, not really my thing so sorry but I'm the lets make out type. I'm not exactly going to put a ring on your finger just to get a little action, don't be absurd!" Rachael blushed as she considered the signs she'd misinterpreted, hadn't he said she'd broken his heart? Had he gotten over her that fast? Suddenly her eyes were welling up and the air in the truck was stifling, she had to get out of there. She turned and fled.

Puck gaped in shock, where the hell was she going? Didn't she want a fucking _relationship?_ Was this all because of his refusal to whisper girly things in her ear. He rolled his eyes as he threw himself out the truck, "Listen Crazy," he admonished as he followed after her "there's no fucking way you're leaving me high and dry again get back here and we can _talk _about this."

She continued marching away, the tears falling thickly, "I don't think so," she called over her shoulder "I'm not some common McKinnley hussy who is good for a roll around in your car. I am not willing to be played by anyone, not even you."

"Rachael it's not like that," He glanced at the women with a pram, shooting them a strange look as they entered the park and she made a bee line for the stupid walkway round the pond.

"It sounded awfully like that to me _Puck_!" She picked up her pace slightly and Puck had to dodge the small child running across the path. "You didn't seem to want to make any guarantees when I asked for them moments ago."

"Rachael," he hissed as a policeman, who was apparently taking a stroll around said lake eyed him, the mohawked miscreant chasing a young women around the park, "Rachael stop, I fucking love you! Crazy and all!" Rachael whipped round so suddenly Puck went careering into her, knocking them off balance and sending them to the gravel below. Rachael didn't seem to notice.

"You love me?" Puck groaned.

"Of course I do Berry, why the hell else have I been chasing you around for the best part of six months? You think I go about being _nice_ to girls when I just want a little skirt? I don't think so there are much easier ways to get-" Puck broke off when Rachael reached up and pulled him mouth to his, kissing him fiercely, he froze at first and then slowly the shock wore off and just as he was getting into the make out session and his hand slowly moved up Rachael's shirt something hard hit him on the back of the head. The pair shot up, gaping and suddenly realised where they were.

Rachael's face turned a deep red as she took in the gaping children and furious toddlers looking between them and the smirking boy on top of her. "Noah," she whispered mortified, "I think we should go, everyone's watching."

Noah grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Or we could give them a something to look at?" And when Noah Puckerman returned to his ministrations of Rachael Berry's lips? She forget her own name.

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. :D MY FIRST PUCKLEBERRY STORY THOUGH I'VE READ LIKE ALL THE STORIES! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_


End file.
